


Under A Spell

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Disabled Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff and Smut, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hypno Kink, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, I just like torturing Virgil, Im torturing Virgil again, Master/Servant, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vomiting, Witch Logic | Logan Sanders, again janus is a vamp, because immortality, but like, but magical, guns mentioned, like in the story not in the smut, slightly unhealthy relationship, this may not have fluff, virgil has a glass eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: The initial rule when Janus and Logan let him in was that he would stay one night, be a subject for any experiment they needed to do, and leave at four in the morning.or:Virgil is a lab rat for his partners, but, like, they still love him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Under A Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous user. I added fluff because I'm too tired to do just straight up smut (it's also seven in the morning).  
> Request: hypnosis kink.  
> Output: tired human is done with his partners using him as a guinea pig.
> 
> Also, fun fact: can't live long without both lungs, but you can live on life support for at most 6 days from what I saw online. Someone made it and got a lung transplant after six days with zero lungs in her body.

The initial rule when Janus and Logan let him in was that he would stay one night, be a subject for any experiment they needed to do, and leave at four in the morning. If he wasn't desperate for a place to stay, he would've ran, but he just got evicted and needed to escape the rain. It was just that one night. He already had a friend who was letting him stay, but he just needed that one night.

He had no idea how he got to this point.

Virgil was busy, organizing all of the scrolls Logan left out. He usually left them out on purpose to give Virgil something to do whilst he and Janus ran the store up front. He organized scrolls, cleaned jars that were recently emptied of questionable items, and tended to the garden. Sometimes he would be tasked to go hunting, which he absolutely hated. Something about the noise Janus' hunting rifle made when he fired it made him uneasy. He wanted to tell them, but part of him refused to risk upsetting them when he was just a housemate, and now that they were dating? Well, he was in too deep. He couldn't tell them now.

The front door to the store opened, and Janus came back into the house to grab a potion from his desk. He paused, kissing Virgil's forehead before heading back to the shop. They were busy today, it seemed. They were usually busy, but today it was bustling with people. The new season was coming, so everyone needed a potion or a scroll for something. Hell, Virgil needed something for his allergies. They were starting to act up again, which wasn't ideal. He stopped organizing to grab tissues. A dicey move, seeing as the tissues were among experiments Logan had. All of them looked like tissue boxes. It was on purpose; even after they started dating, the two magic-users set up tests and traps to test on the resident human. He grabbed one without a second thought, blowing his nose. Whatever the consequence was, he could handle it. He had been dealing with it for ten years now. If something drastic happened and made him unable to work, it wasn't his fault.

Making him unable to work is exactly what the tissue did. He fell to the ground, making a loud _thump_ as he hit the ground. He was paralyzed and in pain from hitting his head on the side of the table on his way down. There was ringing in his ears and his vision from his left eye was hazy. Another jolt of pain occurred when he hit the ground and his right eye popped out. It was already a glass eye, but it wasn't supposed to come out like that. If he could scream, he would've. He heard the chatter from the shop pause momentarily, and then the sound of Janus excusing himself to check on him. He popped his head in, making eye contact with Virgil before walking quickly to his side. He grabbed a tissue from another box, putting it to where he hit his head. There was blood on the tissue when he pulled it back.

"Can you say anything?"

Virgil just stared. Janus finally noted the missing eye, going to retrieve it. He carefully lifted Virgil's upper eyelid, putting it in. He, then, pulled the lower lid down, watching the eye slip into place.

"That must've hurt when it came out. You hitting your head this hard will tamper with the data. We'll have to reverse the effects immediately." Janus stood, grabbing a vial from his desk. He sat Virgil up, tilting his head back and tipping the vial's contents in his mouth. He waited a minute before rubbing his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He stared for a couple seconds before speaking, his voice coming out slurred. "Gonna vomit."

"Oh. Okay, let's get you to the bathroom." 

Janus lifted him slowly. He led him to the bathroom where he immediately vomited into the toilet. He couldn't keep his head up, staying in a slumped position even when he was done. It hurt too much to move, and the ringing just got louder.

"We probably should've warned you about that one. The red box was regular, the blue one caused paralysis, and the green one would make you see the same colors as mantis shrimp. Good to know it paralyzes the whole body and not just the legs, but I suppose we should've told you to step back before touching those."

"Too loud and bright." Virgil mumbled, drifting in and out.

"A couple questions. Don't fall asleep. How hard did you hit your head?"

". . . what? Oh, hard."

"Bad response timing. How's your head?"

". . ."

"Virgil?"

"Bad. Sorry, it's hard to talk. Can you turn the light off?"

"Alright, dear. I'm taking you to the bedroom, alright? No falling asleep. Just so we can get you in resting position. You can't sleep until you can hold a conversation with me, alright?"

Virgil didn't respond. He winced when he was lifted and placed on the counter, physically recoiling when a toothbrush was placed in his mouth. Janus moved it slowly, using his other hand to flush the toilet. After, he took him to the bedroom, continuing to speak quietly. For the first thirty minutes, Virgil either didn't respond or hesitated, but after that, he was able to respond normally. The ringing was slowly dissipating. His head still hurt like hell. He was a little pissed, but overall he didn't care. Janus and Logan were a different breed. For one, Janus was a vampire. He could only die if he got a stake in the heart or if he stayed in the sun without an umbrella for too long. Logan altered himself with magic and potions that if he was stabbed in the heart, he would regard it as an annoying paper cut inside of his body. Both of them were simply immortal. Logan had been alive for ten thousand years, and Janus well over twenty thousand. Virgil was forty and killable, and they tended to forget that.

"You might have a concussion. I'll keep checking on you. You can rest now."

"Jan, listen, you're both wonderful, but for once can I not be injured? Last week, I couldn't breathe without life support because you two made a potion that made me lose both of my lungs for a whole day. I thought I was going to die. If this keeps happening, I will die. I can't keep explaining to my friends that I consent to the experiments done here. They're convinced I'm being manipulated to stay here."

Janus did look a bit concerned at that, brushing some of his hair back.

"If any of them heard I got hurt again, they would drag me out of here even if I was kicking and screaming."

"I'll let Logan know."

"Just tell me what the experiments do. Please? If this is a concussion, I need to rest for a day or two, and I can't tell Patton that I'm cancelling our plans due to another thing going wrong. I need to have a break from getting hurt for just a week. We can start back up in two weeks, but I can't keep doing this. What happens if I die next time? What if I didn't make noise after hitting my head, and you and Logan didn't find me until it was too late? What if it did too much damage? What if my body just gave up because it had to deal with nonstop harm? Tell me if it's going to harm me, and I'll decide if it's okay."

"Yes, I understand."

"Awesome. My head is killing me. I'm going to fall asleep now. Please don't do anything to me. We're fixing this the human way. Resting and then slowly getting back into a routine. No magic."

Janus just kissed his nose before leaving the room, closing the door softly. Virgil felt bad for lecturing, yes, but he wasn't lying. His friends already had an issue with the age difference--they thought Virgil should date someone who was seven years older at most. The constant cancellation of plans wasn't new, but the reasoning certainly was concerning for them. Usually they'd come over, turn the lights off, and just watch a bad movie until Virgil felt okay, but they couldn't do that anymore. They had to take him to hospitals and spell-casters who weren't Logan. They had to go to a veterinarian once because a potion turned him into a frog, and that's when his eye fell out. Virgil wasn't allowed to leave Patton's house for a month, and that's when he was told his partners were bad for him. He started lying about experiments after that.

God, was he in a bad relationship? Sure, Janus and Logan didn't mean to hurt him, but they sucked at the whole human thing. They did listen to him without complaints when he said something was bad; they just didn't know how durable he actually was. It was never malicious, right? 

The thoughts hurt his head, so he decided to let his exhaustion take over. They'd talk about it later.

* * *

They gave him two months off of experiments. He had a minor concussion that quickly healed, and he was able to see people without any worries. When the experiments started, he was told exactly what would happen. Sometimes he would be forced to pick the experiment at random, knowing what each did but not which one was which. One of the beings would always be with Virgil in case something went wrong. He still did risky and harmful experiments. The most recent one made him grow gills which meant he had to stay in the bath for the three days it lasted, and the creation of the gills hurt like hell.

He was currently pressed against Logan's side. He was taking notes on a flower growing potion, watching as a tiger lily grew to the size of a sunflower. He let out a small huff, writing something down in a language Virgil couldn't read. The language was long since dead, and Virgil had no interest in learning it. Still, it was fun to watch Logan write stuff down.

"Virgil, starlight, how are you?" Logan asked, not bothering to look up. "Content?"

"Of course."

"No more pain?"

"I'm not going in a bathtub for awhile, but I'm fine."

Logan hummed in response, writing something else down. The flower was bigger now, about the size of an apple tree. Virgil would be the one to cut it down. Logan put his free hand on Virgil's knee, squeezing. "The plant will be carnivorous in a few moments. You might need a machete."

"Babe, is it going to try to eat me?"

"It might. I'll be watching the whole time in case things turn south."

Virgil didn't respond. He expected as much. Logan would take notes on his performance, just to see how strong the plant was compared to him. Virgil could handle himself in a fight, but he really wasn't looking forward to fighting a buffed-out plant. It was the size of a pin oak now, finally halting its growth. The petals bent inwards to make sharp, tooth-like formations. Virgil let out a small whine, leaning against the witch and hiding his face against his neck.

"Now, now. You're strong. You can take this plant in a fight."

"I don't want to. I didn't plan for this."

"I bet you could take it with just your hands."

"Not if I want to keep my hands."

"I can always make you new ones."

"Like my eye?"

"That's unfair, and you know it." Logan tapped his nose with the pen. He was unable to make a working eye for Virgil since he was forced to go no contact, and by the time the human returned, he adjusted to the glass one. "If the plant eats you, I'll bring you back to life. You'll need some reconstruction, but a zombie boyfriend would be nice."

"You and Janus aren't allowed to mess with me when I die. I'm staying dead."

"No promises. Go kill the plant."

He grumbled, standing up and going to the shed. He grabbed the machete in a hurry, pausing only to grab the rifle. He'd probably have to shoot it in the carpel. The longer he delayed, the stronger the flower would become. He headed back to where Logan was taking more notes. The flower was excreting a liquid that reminded him of saliva, burning the ground it touched. He snuck up behind the plant, swinging with all the strength he could muster. It cut about a third of the way through. The plant screeched, turning and biting Virgil's shoulder. 

He was going to kill Logan after he killed the flower.

* * *

"It will only cause minor scarring." Janus said, cleaning the wound the flower left on his torso. "Logan told me how well you did. You only got bitten twice?"

"It spat acid at my face."

"Yes, you'll have a big scar on your cheek. Battle wounds, love. It won't be terrible."

"I want a divorce."

Janus chuckled, kissing the side of his face that wasn't maimed. He pulled back, grabbing bandages. He wrapped it around his face, the grin still on his face.

"Janus. A flower spat acid at me. This isn't funny."

"I know, love. Logan will be altering the formula. Hopefully by next week. That way you'll be ready to fight it again."

Virgil let out a sigh, leaning back once he was done. Logan came out with tea for them all and a hoodie that Virgil immediately put on. "Starlight, you signed a contract when you first moved in. It doesn't end until the end of time. You're our lab rat until that's over. The flower won't have acid next time, but I may make it stronger. We'll need you to regain your strength."

"Plus, we need you for other tests. We still have to redo the paralysis experiment."

"I have so many experiments to perform on you."

"Oh joy." Virgil mumbled, grabbing his mug and taking a swig. "The contract ends when I die. I read the fine print, so neither of you can mess with my corpse. My body is being incinerated when I die, and my ashes will be thrown into an underwater cave. That, or Patton gets them."

Janus began to kiss his ear, grazing with his fangs. Logan went to the other side, going for the shoulder that wasn't wrapped up. He ignored them both, drinking his tea. Logan made his way down his arm, pulling a small needle and sticking it into Virgil's vein. He starting drawing blood as Janus bit his neck, taking his own fill. Virgil winced a bit at both, but he settled quickly. Janus needed to eat, and he didn't give a shit about what Logan would do with his blood. Janus palmed him through his pants, making him choke on his tea. He leaned back as the ministrations continued. Logan kept switching the tube collecting the blood, kissing below the needle. He was starting to get dizzy as they continued draining him.

"You two are the worst."

Janus pulled back, licking the droplets that continued to spill out. "We are, but you sold your body and soul to us. We can't mess with your corpse, but your soul? We can keep you in one of our jars for eternity. I love toying with souls."

"Just let me die."

"Not until the contract ends."

Logan pulled the needle out, replacing it with a cotton ball and bandaid. "We'll be doing a blood transfusion after I alter this. See how a bit of faery dust will make you act. Janus seems to have gotten you excited, even without your blood. Usually, mortals would have to wait a couple hours. I suppose our new tea worked as needed."

Virgil weakly protested, dropping a now empty mug. He should've known they made a new type of tea to test this. Janus went back to drinking as he unbuttoned his pants, and Logan kissed him before going to drop the blood off in his office. Janus began to slowly jack him off. Virgil's eyes felt heavy as he spread his legs. Logan came back in, sitting next to them.

"Falling asleep, dear?"

He couldn't even nod.

"We need your explicit consent to--"

"Fuck off. You two know I'm okay with it. Just do what you want."

"Perfect, dear. You can sleep now."

* * *

Six months and fifteen flowers is what it took for Logan to find the ideal growth formula. He had the blood put back in him, and it didn't bode well for him. He couldn't stop hovering, and he felt sick eating regular food. That lasted for about two months, and once it was over, he was given fifteen minutes until another experiment was conducted. It had been nonstop recently. They were getting a lot of orders, so adjustments had to be made. They both tended to get more hungry as they worked, and Virgil's blood was a valuable source for both of them. Logan didn't need it, but it satisfied him more than regular food, and if Janus drank from him, they had more spending money.

He was exhausted.

"Virgil? Come to the parlor!" Janus' voice rang out. Virgil quickly left his position at the kitchen table, finding the vampire lounging on their sofa. He knelt beside it, looking him in the eyes. Janus cupped his face in his hands, a smile on his face. "We'll be working with my powers, and I need our rodent to assist."

"Again, I'm not a rodent."

"I'm putting you under hypnosis. You need to stare into my eyes until I tell you to stop, alright?"

"This is a sex thing, isn't it?"

"If you wish to be so crude, yes. I suppose it's a sex thing. Now, follow my instructions."

Virgil let out a sigh before staring in his eyes. Janus easily got into his head, and a gentle buzz overtook his mind as he stared into his lover's eyes. He felt his shirt being pulled off--receiving clarity until the fabric was completely removed and eye contact was made again. He didn't really notice when he took off the rest of his clothes, but he realized once Janus ran a hand over his hip. The buzz was getting louder and louder by the second, seeping into his brain. Once his brain was drowned in the buzz, Janus broke eye contact. The buzz would remain until Janus got bored.

"Good job. Now, my name?"

It came naturally. "Master."

"Good boy."

Inside his head, he was cackling. Logan and Janus loved holding power over him completely, and he wanted to make fun of them so badly, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"I really should get a leash on you. No human should be able to wander freely in a place like this. Plus, then everyone will know who you belong to."

"Yes, master."

"I suppose the collar will do." Janus pulled a collar with yellow and dark blue gems decorating it. It was to show Virgil was under either his thrall or Logan's spells. He quickly latched it around the human's neck. "I love holding you in my thrall. It makes you so agreeable. Maybe I'll just keep you this way for the rest of your life. You could let us make you immortal that way."

Virgil absolutely hated that idea. "Of course, master."

"You want to rip my heart out now, don't you? I'll keep you in this state until you forget about what I said. Don't worry. Logan and I won't make you immortal until you're ready for it."

He knew that. It made his heart melt each time, even in his hypnotic state. Virgil may've been a toy for them to play with and mess with for the most part, but they did love him. He told them that he wouldn't be willing to discuss such things until he was older, and they listened. They never pressed him to let Janus turn him or to have a certain spell put on him. They both joked about it plenty, but they would never force him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the vampire, but he wasn't in control.

"Fetch Logan. What's his name to you?"

"Master."

"And what will you do for him?"

"Anything he requests."

"Good. You really are just powerless, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Janus quickly peppered his face with kisses, refusing to actually kiss him. He was sent off with a slap on the ass. He made his way to the office, moving aside the beads that separated the room from the hall. Logan looked up from his work. "Perfect, I was about to call for--oh, I see. I suppose the experiment can wait. A shame. I was going to see what happens when a human regurgitated turtles. It'll wait until we're not using you for intimacy."

"Of course, master."

"Tell me, why did Janus remove your shirt without providing a cover?"

"Unknown."

"Is it because you hate being shirtless?"

"Possibly."

Logan gave a small nod, tapping the desk. Virgil immediately sat on it, staring.

"I was sent to bring you to the parlor."

"Give me a moment. I don't see you without a shirt often."

It wasn't a lie. He was anything but confident, and for some reason, he hated his arms more than anything. The room either had to be pitch black, or he had to wear a jacket during sex. Inside, Virgil felt vulnerable and anxious, which was bleeding out of the thrall. Every now and then, he would gain enough clarity to cross his arms or hold his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the witch.

"Oh, starlight. Would you care for a coat?"

"Whatever you two ask--"

Logan stood, grabbing a cloak from the door. He wrapped it around his lover, kissing his nose. "There you go. All better?"

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable without being able to speak up. Once you're free, we'll be allowed to test the waters. Safe words aren't part of your vocabulary right now, are they?"

"My masters don't allow denial."

"We sure don't. Alright, Janus is expecting us."

Virgil gave a nod, walking back to the parlor. He knelt beside Janus again, remaining silent. Logan sat down, kissing Janus' cheek.

"Your thrall still can't go against his anxiety."

Janus let out a small huff. "We need to make a scroll for that. Virgil, will you be a dear? Pleasure us."

He nodded, watching them undress. He froze for a second, not sure who to work with first. Janus led him over, brushing his cheek with his thumb.

"You're so sweet. You'll work on me first. Don't dirty Logan's cloak."

He shut his eyes, wrapping his lips around Janus' cock. He started gently, making sure he didn't rush. Janus cooed softly, letting him go at his own pace. 

"Love, isn't he so darling?"

"He really is." Logan whispered, moving closer. "He'd make a perfect familiar if he allowed us to turn him into one. It would make the experiments less lethal. We'll discuss it when he's ready."

"Such a good pet. Oh, you know what would be fun?"

"Completely."

Virgil's eyes shot open as his body lit up. He let out a loud whine, gripping Janus' legs. It felt like his whole body was stimulated at once, and it wasn't a merciful pace. He was digging his nails into the vampire's skin, sinking further down as he trembled. Spell after spell was placed on him, making him a useless, immobile mess. It was almost painful, but he was so deep in the thrall that he couldn't comprehend it. He tried to let go of Janus' legs, leaving indents and a few cuts as he went. He watched as Logan moved behind him, lifting the cloak and kissing his back. It burned. Janus' cock was ten times heavier in his mouth and Logan's presence was too much. He let tears slide down his cheeks, looking the vampire in the eyes. Logan left a hickey on his mid-back, making him cry out.

"So sensitive. I only put about thirty hexes on you." Logan's words seared into his skin as more kisses were placed on his shoulder blades. "What if we touched you?"

He couldn't protest, even if he wanted to. Logan quickly grabbed his dick, making Virgil sob. He couldn't cum. It was part of their fun. If it caused him distress, it was amusing. He was completely on edge, drooling all over Janus as they made fun of him. They touched all of his erogenous zones, seeing how he reacted to each spot. They tested different pressures and tactics, seeing if he would break through the thrall to beg for them to stop, but Janus' hold was too powerful. After awhile, he was pulled off of Janus, held back by his hair.

"Good job."

Janus leaned down, biting his neck. Virgil let out a scream as he drank. Logan carefully sliced his chest, collecting the blood in a jar for his own purposes. The teeth piercing his skin and the blood delicately dribbling out of his chest almost broke him. He wanted the pleasure to stop. The buzz was still raging in his mind, keeping him pacified. Both beings finished draining him, and he was sat up. 

"We've been so mean to him."

Janus let out a sigh. "We have. Should the thrall come off before the spells? I'm not letting him use our names until next month, but he'll be able to be in control for everything else."

"Let him beg."

He snapped his finger, and Virgil woke up. He started cursing and yelling at them, trying to avoid being touched.

"Beg us to let you finish, pet. We'll decide based off of how desperate you are."

Virgil looked at them, glaring. "Please le-let me me cum. Please, masters. It hurts. I wan-want to be done. Please just make it stop."

Janus and Logan looked at each other. A silent conversation took place as Virgil continued to beg.

With a snap of Janus' fingers, the buzz returned, and Virgil was subdued. He was subjected to being their toy for awhile longer, and there was no way to get out.

* * *

"I'll make you a new one."

"It's fine."

"Give me ten minutes."

Virgil let out a sigh, looking at his lack of a hand. One of the potions went wrong again, but the good news was the pain numbing spell worked. He felt just peachy as Logan rushed to put some things together. The potion was supposed to heal a scar he got from his most recent fight with an experiment. It did, in the end, get rid of the scar. It also made his hand fall clean off. He leaned back, blowing a bit of hair from his face. "L?"

"Not now, starlight. I have to make you a hand."

"Fine. I'll find Janus."

He jumped off, searching the house for the vampire. He was in the garden, an umbrella over his head as he checked on flowers. He turned around once he sensed Virgil's presence, arching a brow at the missing hand. "A failed attempt, I see."

"Janus?"

"Yes?"

"How would you make me immortal?"

"Well, you have a strong enough bond with Logan and myself that you could become a familiar for either of us. I could turn you, or Logan could make an immortality scroll."

"Interesting. I want you to make me immortal. Not a vampire, since you two need your blood source. I just don't want to die."

"Your contract will never end."

"You wouldn't let me rest either way. I'm fine with this."

"Come here."

Virgil grumbled, sitting on the bench near him. The tone told him everything. His lovers, no matter how much they mentioned it, were hesitant. Janus sat beside him, lifting his still remaining hand to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the wrist, grazing his teeth.

"What happened to _just let me die_?"

"Would you two be okay when I die?"

He received no response. It was better left unsaid. They would be destroyed, but if Virgil knew that, he'd do what he signed up for. Their amusement and wellbeing over his comfort. Virgil smiled, leaning against him.

"That's what I thought."

"You're being unfair, love. You need to actually think about this before making such a commitment."

"If, say, I changed my mind, we'll just end the contract. I can spend a few centuries on my own if I get sick of you two, but I'm sure about this. No matter the hell you two put me through, it's my choice. I want this. I can't imagine the time you two were alone."

"It wasn't ideal for us to perform experiences on each other, I'll admit. Alright. If you're sure, darling."

"I'm positive."

"Give us a couple years to perfect the scroll. If you ever wish to change your mind, feel free. We love you."

"I know you do."

* * *

"Step back--actually, better yet, sit or lay down before eating that apple. Poison sales are immense, and paralysis is a hit with the witches group."

Virgil nodded, sitting down on the ground. A couple millenniums passed at this point. The aspect he wasn't expecting was the loss of friends and family, but he outlived everyone now. He was more of a shut in at this point, finding the action of willingly getting to know people when you knew you'd see them die to be exhausting, if he was being honest. Still, he had his lovers, who watched in anticipation as he bit into the apple. His body froze, and he fell from his seated position quickly. Logan and Janus immediately checked to see if he was okay before taking notes about his vitals. He'd be given the antidote once they finished studying. That could take any period from two hours to six months, but he was tranquil.

He knew exactly how he got there, and he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, but I am asking for y'all to wait for smut requests. I kind of want to go back to either fluff or angst or just straight up torturing Virgil.  
> Plus, I always feel awkward writing smut. That never went away. I just need to get my writing confidence back.
> 
> Author fact: my body forces me to wake up by 7am at the latest, which is great until you consider I stayed up until 3am last night.


End file.
